Fuel filter systems for supplying drives of a variety of kinds are configured, according to the prior art, in such a way that not only the contaminants, like suspended particles, dust, and the like, are removed, but that water is also removed. Such filter systems are used especially in diesel engines for the purpose of protecting the injection systems. EP 1 669 590 A1 discloses, for example, a filter system that provides a water separation in the course of supplying fuel to motor vehicles.
High efficiency of the water separation is important for the safe and reliable operation of the systems to be supplied by a respective fuel system.